The present invention relates to new 2-arylimidazopyridines.
Some 2-arylimidazopyridines are known from German Offenlegungsschrift 2,305,339. Similar compounds are also described in the Soviet Union Patent 566,842, for example those which correspond to formula Ib below, but wherein a phenyl or a p-methoxyphenyl group is present instead of Ar. Furthermore, 2-o-hydroxyphenylimidazo(4,5-c)-pyridine is known from J. Het. Chem., volume 17, pages 1,757-1,760 (1980).